Temptress
by EsmeAnne5981
Summary: From the day Marcus found her lying in that alley he couldn't take his eyes off her. Esme Evenson was enchanting! Marcus knows that with Esme's soft heart and hatred for their diet if she realizes there is another way, with another man, he risks losing her forever. Does he have the heart to keep his love sheltered from a world of other options, to selfishly keep her as his own?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I couldn't bring myself to look at her after her pleas. "Marcus, please. Just listen to me. I didn't mean it. I promise. I didn't even know what was happening. Marcus, dear…listen to me. Please!" Her voice broke. It was so beautiful I couldn't help but feel angrier.

_"Marcus, she's a temptress. She isn't in love with you. As soon as someone else comes along she'll go off with them, and then beg your forgiveness. Marcus, don't fall for her, the only love she'll give you is from a heart of stone. I beg of you. See reason,"_ was Aro's advice a month earlier. It appears he was right.

Her sweet scent traveled through my senses as she weaseled herself between me and the book I was pretending to study. "Marcus, I love you. I'm sorry. I wasn't…he just…I.." I couldn't help but watch her struggle with the right way to break it to me that she had been cheating on me ever since Carlisle Cullen had arrived in Volterra.

_Temptress, Marcus. She's a temptress…_

"Leave me be, Esme," I said turning to leave the room.

"Marcus! No!" She cried grabbing my arm. I looked back at her, her deep red eyes. They really were just as beautiful as they were when she first opened them. I gently rested my papery hand on her smooth cheek. Her lovely eyes shut as she rested her face against it. I watched her rose colored lips part as she took in a deep sorrowful breath which caused her chest to shudder with sobs. Her voice was soft, yet broken as she whispered to me, "Marcus, I love you too. I just…I don't know who I love more."

Even I knew she was telling the truth. The one small blessing I still had due to my gift. Otherwise all this "gift" had done was increasing my pain. "I don't know what to do, Esme. Your bond with Carlisle had increased way beyond what I thought it ever would. Beyond what you had with me…"

"Marcus, that's not true!" She sobbed, but I knew she felt the same way. Her eyes poured with a sadness I wished I could wipe away as she turned around and flipped over the old wooden table in anguish collapsing to the ground in heart-wrenching sobs. "I wish…..I wish I'd…never...never met him!" She choked out between her sobs. I looked away keeping my own sorrowful cries at bay. There was no recovery. She would be heartbroken no matter who she chose. I knew that much of her.

But, I couldn't live without her. There was no way I would be able to find the strength to continue without her pure heart by my side, showing me the right path to go. Gently I knelt beside her and rubbed her back as she shook. It broke my heart to watch hers shatter in my grasp. "I 'm so sorry, Esme...I'm so sorry," I begged her forgiveness as kissed her head. She looked up at me. Her eyes enchanting me once again, her soul looking at me though it's beautiful cage.

"I'm sorry too…" she whispered before gently pressing her lips to mine.

_Temptress, Marcus. She's a temptress._

* * *

**_Author's_ Note:** Special thanks to CaramellaSwirl for sending me this story idea. :)


	2. Enchanted

**Enchanted**

Marcus:

I found her in an ally. She was broken, bleeding and dying. At first my intentions were to receive a meal, but my heart strings were pulled when she looked up at me as I knelt beside her. "Help," was the only word she managed to choke out as the light in her lovely brown eyes was beginning to fade. I had never seen eyes more beautiful than her's. They seemed to encase the sun, moon, and stars all within them as they sparkled, even as death was becoming her.

I instantly took her to Aro and pleaded with him to change her, saying I had a good feeling about her. Aro was picky about who he grated immortal life to so it was a miracle he agreed to change her for me. I was grateful, for he had not agreed to my pleas in that moment she would have been lost forever.

As I sat by her side waiting for the transformation to complete I watched her. She was too weak to even scream when the searing pain of Aro's venom was at its highest. Her eyes opened toward the end and she reached out for me. Quickly, I took her fragile hand in mine and squeezed it. That was the last time I saw her eyes as that enchanting shade of brown.

- {*} -

Her eyes flashed open and flicked around the room, taking in the stone brick walls and the elegant windows with a new yet detailed perspective. I watched her sit up and look over at me. Her eyes may not be the beautiful brown they once were, but they were replaced justifiably with perfectly red rubies. Her lips seemed to have the color and texture of a rose. I had to stop myself from reaching out and stroking them like a flower's petals. She silently watched me, seeming to be intrigued. "Where am I?" She asked softly, her voice like chimes singing to my love-struck soul.

"You're in Volterra, dear. In the castle," I replied slowly as not to frighten her. Although, she hadn't seemed frightened in any way it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. She simply nodded when presented with this new information, but her hand slowly traveled to her throat. Her face distorted in pain.

"My throat..." she choked out looking over at me, confused.

"You're thirsty. Come with me," I said softly holding my hand out to her. I was surprised at her when she took it. Many new vampires would not have trusted me enough to be willing to follow at such a close distance, let alone while touching a strange vampire.

I quickly led her into a small room two doors down where Aro had put five humans a few hours ago in wait of her arrival. When I opened the door she instantly sprang onto the petty humans. I shut the door slightly just in case she might attack me in the fury of the moment of her first feeding. But instead of growling for more within moments, the room went silent. I waited a bit, straining myself to hear for any noise, but although I could smell the drained bodies she made no noise.

Slowly, I opened the door. She was kneeling in the middle of the room, clutching her blouse over her still heart as she stared at the five dead bodies. It took me a few moments to realize she was crying. Frowning I took a step inside the room.

Her body began to shake with sobs, "I killed them...I'm so sorry...I killed them..." she whispered painfully.

I sat down beside her and watched her, "You're a vampire. It's what we do," I replied softly.

She looked over at me, her eyes wide in what seemed to be terror. But what she could be afraid of was a mystery to me. "Vampires aren't real. They don't exist," she stated softly as she shook her head, causing her silky caramel colored hair to fall over her shoulder.

I nodded softly and gestured to the pile of bloodless bodies as her proof. She looked over and covered her mouth and nose with her hands, pulling them away only to see the blood that was left on her lips, infecting her fingers. She quickly stood and racked her fingers through her hair, infecting it as well. "How?" she asked in fearful disbelief.

"Aro changed you," I replied matter-of-factly, "He, Caius and I are the peacekeepers in the vampire world. I found you dying in an alley three nights ago, and brought you back to Aro to transform. My name is Marcus and yours is?"

She shuddered softly and pulled at her hair a bit as she looked around panicked before her ruby eyes rested on mine. Her voice was high with hysterics as she replied, "Esme...Esme Evenson."

I smiled softly, a beautiful name to fit a beautiful creature. "Esme...it's going to be alright. Take a deep breath, maybe even two," I said with a growing smile as her eyes fixated themselves on my lips concentrating on the sound of my voice.

"I...I don't want to kill people, Marcus," She said, her voice sounding tearful.

"Shh...Esme, it'll be alright. Just calm down," I gently commanded as I approached her. Her shivering increased the closer I came to her, so I stopped. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

I don't know how long we stood there, watching each other, taking everything in. It seemed to be hours, but I didn't mind. I took in her sweet scent; it reminded me of fresh apples and a mixture of spices. I admired her hands, fragile looking, yet completely lethal. Her figure was endearing, a perfect hourglass, yet small. Her hair flowed just right around her face, framing it to perfection. She was beautiful.

Then after a long time of watching me, she slowly nodded. "So...vampires exist." I wasn't sure whether she was stating a fact or asking a question, so I simply nodded.

"Yes, they do."

She nodded again, but this time she seemed surer. Although she frowned as her hand moved to her throat. "Does it always hurt like this?" She asked.

I shook my head, "If you keep fed, the pain will leave. But, it will come back with your thirst. As you age you won't feel the need to drink as often," I explained.

She nodded and hugged herself. "Ok," she said before looking up at me, defeated acceptance growing in her eyes.

Once she calmed I took her to her room and showed her a dress that had been made for her. "You'll have to handle it with care, you're incred-" I stopped mid-sentence as I noticed her cross the room to the large floor-length mirror. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long time before using the sleeve of her bloody gown to wipe the stray blood from her lips, her eyes growing sorrowful and horrified all at once. She looked down at her hands and shut her eyes before reacquainting herself with the reflection in the mirror. Her voice seemed to caress the air as she growled softly, "Monster..."

I silently watched, still holding the dress as she stared down at her hands, wondering how she saw a monster, when all I could see was an angel.


	3. A Hindrance

A Hindrance

Marcus:

"She's unhappy, Aro," I said with a sigh, easing myself into my throne to Aro's right. I had left Esme crying in her room. She didn't seem upset with me, just with her vampirism.

Aro nodded. "You gave her no choice other than to accept her fate. I fear you will have to destroy her," he replied without emotion.

I scowled suddenly feeling protective, "No! She has only been one of us for seven hours! She'll be fine once she gets used to it, Aro," I assured.

He smirked looking over at me. "Protective aren't we, Marcus?" he asked me.

"More like weak," replied Caius. "He doesn't even know this girl, yet he protects her like he's known her all his life. Aro, no good can come from a distraction of this magnitude."

I growled as Aro smiled, "Hush, Caius," he eased. "The girl may prove useful. Let us give her some time. After all, we have forever."

As soon as I was able I went back upstairs to visit her. She had calmed considerably, but I could still see her eyes caked with resentment as she stared at herself, while brushing her hair in the mirror of her vanity. "Are you alright?" I asked her as I approached.

Her eyes flicked from her reflection to look at me through the mirror. "Yes," she said although I wasn't sure she was telling me the truth.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked knowing the answer was "yes" due to the way her face distorted in slight pain.

But her reply was a lie. "No," she said with confidence as she turned in her seat to face me. I frowned and shook my head looking around the room. Aro had done well with the subtle, yet lovely decor of the room. I was surprised she had not asked about a coffin. In fact she surprised me quite a bit with her lack of curiosity. She had only asked a few questions, most of us asked more.

I turned my gaze back to her as she stood up and set the brush on the vanity, before going over to the window. She looked out at the streets of Volterra, too high up for the humans to notice, yet she could see them all clearly. "I don't want to kill people, Marcus," she said sadly watching the fragile prey below.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Her soft heart was lovely and made me crave her presence even more, yet it was a hindrance to our kind. There was only one other who had come and left our coven, many years back who had felt this large sense of...humanity. He left our coven within a year, unable to come to terms with our diet. A new fear rang through me, if she knew there was another option, she would undoubtedly leave. I could sense that from her.

I had to keep her here. She must never find out of Carlisle Cullen and his fight for humanity. I wasn't sure what it was about her that drew me to her, but I knew my bond to her would only increase. She was like a light to a moth, enchanting, eluding, and irresistible. She looked over at me, then at the floor. "But I suppose I should accept it. If I am what you tell me I am."

I nodded softly, "Acceptance makes life considerably easier," I replied with enough raw humor to make her smile. I smiled back, happy to see a moment when she wasn't completely miserable.

Still smiling she looked over at me, "Would you mind giving me a tour of the castle?" She asked.

Smiling I opened the door for her. "After you," I replied with a slight bow. Her smile increased and she walked through the door.

I kept my distance from her as I led her through the dimly lit halls of the old castle. I showed her the library, the study, the courtyard in the center of the castle (shielded from the humans outside the castle walls), and then slowly led her to the throne room. She had an eye for architecture and art. It was hard to pry her from each room as they grew in beauty and detail through her eyes. I had never bothered to pay attention to the detail of every painting in the library, or the stone gargoyles in the courtyard. She seemed to find the beauty in everything. Even that ridiculous cherub Aro had placed in the study. Esme claimed it was, "adorned with the beauty of innocence of love." I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but it sounded beautiful coming from her lips.

I paused for a few moments in the hallway on our way to the throne room from the courtyard. This was completely absurd! I could not possibly love someone I didn't even know. Yet here I sound like a love struck idiot! Esme paused and looked back at me, her skin glittering in the sliver of sunlight from the window above my head. She was impossibly angelic, almost to the point where I felt furious. I don't love her. I couldn't love her. It must be lust. There was no other explanation. It took her voice to bring me out of my infuriated inner turmoil. "Marcus, is something wrong?" She asked softly.

Snapping out of my head I looked up at her. It only took me a moment to process what she'd said and when I did I shook my head. "No, of course not. Just...surprised at you," I answered.

She frowned and tilted her head slightly to the side, thinking. "Why would you be surprised?"

"Well, when we went into the courtyard, I led you right into the sunlight and you didn't even flinch," I said. It had amazed me, and it was a good explanation for my staring, considering her currently glittering skin.

"You walked out first. I wouldn't imagine you would walk into your own destruction," she replied coolly.

I nodded a bit. It made sense but she should not have assumed such. She was trusting, almost too trusting. But, I suppose I couldn't blame her. She wasn't really connected to anyone else at the moment and if you couldn't trust the only "person" available to you, who was there to trust?

Nodding still I continued walking. I could hear her footsteps following mine, but they trailed slightly. I looked back at her and I couldn't help but smile to see her admiring the decorative ceiling above us, her neck craned back and eyes wide. She didn't even hear my footsteps stop apparently as she walked into me, looking up stunned as she hit my brick shoulder. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized her hands shooting up to her face. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, it's no worry. I see you like the ceiling patterns," I assured her. She smiled and nodded.

"They're quite beautiful," she replied. She seemed younger, as if in her teens, when she smiled like that. Although I could tell she was at least in her twenties.

Before I could get wrapped up in her eyes again I quickly turned and led her into the throne room. "This is it, where all of our business takes place. It is our job to make sure vampire law is being kept. We don't want humans getting suspicious of us."

She nodded and looked around the large room. "This is incredible!" Her eyes were huge as she looked around the room. I smiled watching her, but it faded as Aro walked into the room. Lately, he had me on edge.

"So, this is Esme Evenson," he stated clapping his hands together.

She paused and looked over, her eyes curious. "Hello," she said softly as she watched him approach.

He smile, but it was almost too sweet of a smile as he approached her. "I see you like the architecture or the room?" He asked.

She nodded but took a small step back and put her hand behind her back as he reached for it. Her smile faded. I frowned, she seemed cautious. At least at Aro's touch, that was something I hadn't expected. She seemed so trusting with me.

"May I please have your hand, darling?" Aro asked with a frown, still holding his out.

She frowned deeper and shook her head. "I don't see why you would need it," she replied.

I was about to explain, but Aro held his hand up to silence me, nodding once towards Esme respectably. "She still has much to learn, Marcus."

I nodded. "Of course. I was just showing her around the castle. She looked like she needed to stretch her legs," I replied softly. She watched me with an expression that erased all of the childlike wonder I had seen in her eyes, just moments ago. This expression was serious, possibly even sorrowful. Nonetheless it bothered me. I couldn't help but wonder what Aro could have done to cause such a reaction from her. I decided I would ask her about it when I could. Unfortunately, I could tell Aro wouldn't be our only company tonight as Jane walked in.


	4. Useless

**Useless**

Marcus:

I instinctively growled when Jane walked into the room. Of all people to introduce to Esme, Jane was not on the top of my list. Jane was practically Esme's opposite. Jane was cruel, especially when hunting…and introducing herself.

I could feel Esme tense at the sound of my growl. She slowly backed up until she was by my side. I quickly stood in front of her. "Jane, I thought I instructed you stay away until Esme was comfortable."

"She seems quite comfortable to me," Jane replied with a sly grin. My lip curled into a snarl.

"Why would I need to be comfortable?" Esme asked from behind me. I turned to her. Her eyes were worried, but she didn't seem afraid. I shut my eyes for a moment before explaining.

"Some vampires find that they have a gift when they are transformed. Usually this gift is based off of a strong trait the person possessed as a human. Jane was a sure pain in the butt when she was human so naturally it transferred over," I said with a snarl looking back at Jane.

Almost as if on cue Jane smiled her all too sweet smile at me and all I could feel was pain. The flames ripped through my body causing it to collapse and shudder with pain. I could hardly scream my throat was on fire! I could hear Esme growl and hiss. "STOP THIS!" she snarled just a second before Jane stopped. I opened my eyes to find Esme crouched over me protectively, her instincts having taken over.

Slowly I got up and brushed off my black robe. "Would you like to feel it?" Jane asked Esme sweetly. Esme simply growled standing straighter.

"I believe I've seen enough." Her voice had an edge to it that was quite frightening.

Jane smiled. "Very well, Esme."

Esme nodded then looked over at Aro and the sound of his hands clasping together. "I am so curious to see if you will be able to do anything extraordinary my dear," he said almost as excited as a human child on Christmas day.

Esme turned to look at me. "How will I know?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Usually they make themselves apparent at some point, but it may be a while," I replied.

She nodded and looked around the room once more before looking over at me, "Well, I'm going to relax in my quarters. Thank you for the tour," she said politely before walking out the door. I watched after her, tempted to follow.

"I'm considering calling Eleazer. I am not a fan of wasted numbers," Aro said softly.

I frowned, "What do you mean, Aro?" I asked concerned.

"If she doesn't have anything of use to me I don't see why she should be kept here. I don't have patients enough to feed a useless newborn," Aro clarified.

I frowned, "I can assure you she wouldn't be useless."

"But how do you know?" Jane asked. "You don't even know her. I don't see why you brought her here anyways. She seems too…tame."

"He brought her to me because he felt an emotional pull. A _distracting_ emotional pull," Aro emphasized. I scowled.

"She will prove useful. I can assure you," I stated before leaving the room. I would not tolerate discussion over this matter. It was an unnecessary matter to discuss. Esme has only been here for a day and Aro's already deemed her useless because she hasn't ripped down a wall with her mind! He was being ridiculous!

I angrily stalked up to Esme's room when I suddenly paused two doors down from her room. I could hear a soft sobbing sound…coming from her room. My anger vanished and in its place arose a quieter feeling. It was like a mixture of confusion and sorrow to hear the sound. When I got to the door I opened it slowly. It didn't occur to me that I should have knocked until I was almost hit in the head with a flying hairbrush. Luckily, her aim was off.

"Esme?" I asked softly as I approached her. She turned to me in a crouch, her teeth bared. I put my hands palms out to her in front of me. "Esme, I want to help," I told her taking a step forward, but she only hissed.

"I don't want your help! I want you to leave me alone for once! I've hardly had a moment to myself to come to terms with everything! Get out!" she screamed at me. The angel I'd witnessed earlier was gone and a vampire stood in her place, hissing and spitting in my face. I didn't move, hoping she'd calm and change her mind. "GET OUT!" she roared and effortlessly hurled a chair at me.

I quickly slipped through the door before I heard the chair make contact with the wall. The chair wouldn't have hurt me physically, but I still wasn't keen on getting anything thrown at me. Standing outside the door I could hear her break a few more things then hit the ground and sob. She worried me. I could see she was unhappy. But it was only the first day and I hadn't given her much time on her own yet to think about what has become of her. Becoming a vampire was a large change, maybe I should have given her an hour or so to process that fact before throwing the castle and the rest of my coven at her. Surely it was too much to handle at one time. I would have to apologize. I just hoped she would accept it.


	5. Answers

**Answers**

It was three days before Esme finally answered her door to my constant knocking. Aro had told me to give her space, but I couldn't bear to leave her in her despair. It seemed cruel. I didn't see how one could heal themselves on their own. It simply didn't make sense.

"What?" Esme hissed her eyes onyx while her hand clutched her burning, newborn throat. She snarled at me as the scent of the cup of blood I had brought wafted to her nose and she tried to shut the door, but I used my foot to keep it from shutting. "Esme, you need to drink! You're beyond thirsty!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"No, I don't! Leave me al-" she began to protest but the scent of the blood was too strong for her to resist and she snatched the cup from my hands, inhaling it down her throat. I was not prepared for the sobbing fit she would collapse under as she threw the cup against the wall opposite her, shattering the glass.

"Esme!" I exclaimed in shock. I stood motionless for a moment, staring as she sobbed into her hands, her body racking with sorrow. Her hair was wild, her body rigid, yet she was still more beautiful than anything. Slowly, I knelt beside her, carefully touching her hair. I was surprised when she didn't pull away, but she didn't get any closer either. With that miniscule nudge of encouragement I gently wrapped my arms around her, forming a protective cage between her and the rest of the world.

Her scent was intoxicating. I could feel the smell of her strengthen the longer she stayed in my arms, her scent's sweetness increasing with each passing second even as she cried. All I could do was stay and never let her go, which was exactly what I did.

-{*}-

It seemed like years as I held her, her sobs left no falter. They were strong and constant. It worried me that she could feel such sadness. "Esme," I cooed softly and gently ran my fingers through her soft caramel locks, "Esme, it will be alright…"

She looked up at me, her face anguished. "How can you say that, Marcus? How?"

I was uncertain as to if she was angry at me or curious, her tone had given me no clues.

"I can say that because even if it's not ok, I will make it ok. I'll find a way to help however I can to make this life easier for you. I'm so sorry. I was inconsiderate in asking Aro to change you. I just couldn't bear to watch you die…" I softly replied, looking down at her.

Her eyes searched mine for a while. I'm not sure what she was trying to find, but whatever it was I would travel the world to find it for her. I knew that for certain. "It wasn't your fault," she countered and looked over at the broken glass of the cup she threw, "I asked for help, I didn't expect to receive it though…"

It surprised me that she remembered. I could hardly remember my human life; it was all just a fuzzy dark blur in the furthest corners of my memory. "Why wouldn't you expect help if you asked for it?" I asked frowning

She frowned, her eyes hardening slightly. "Why would you expect it?"

I was unsure of how to respond to her question. "It's courteous to give out help, Esme," I said eventually.

"I know it is, but many people are not courteous…many people are just cruel…" Her eyes distanced themselves from the world, magnifying a sorrow she found in her memories.

"Esme…" I gently ran my thumb over her smooth cheek. She pulled out of her memory; her crimson eyes glanced at my finger before looking into my eyes.

"You don't understand…the world I come from, Marcus. I don't want to hurt people. I've seen too much hurt already. I can't bear to inflict it upon someone else."

I nodded softly, "Tell me what happened…please. I can help you."

She shook her head, "No one can change the past. There's nothing you could help."

"But the future is never set. You must let it grow to its full potential. I want to help you do so…"

She smiled softly, "Thank you, but-"

I cut her off, "Please…I want to know." I surprised myself. I'd never been so persistent in my life, but I knew I needed to know what had happened to her. I needed to know more than she could imagine. I wanted to know what she might take offence to, what she would thrive on. I wanted to know what makes her uncomfortable and comfortable, how to communicate with her. I needed to know the story behind her demise.

She looked down at the ground, deflating as if defeated and nodded obediently. I frowned softly and tried to take back my words having not imagined she would just….crumble to my request like a dog. "No," she said, her voice quiet, "You should know….I lived here in Italy with my husband, Charles Evenson. We were always trying for children but I seemed to be as barren as a desert."

I glanced down at her hand, sure enough there was a wedding ring placed on her left ring finger. I should have noticed, it surprised me that I hadn't noticed. She paused for a moment, as if recollecting herself and then continued, "All Charles had wanted was children, so when it seemed I was unable to reproduce he beat me, abused me verbally and physically from time to time. He stopped when I finally got pregnant. I thought everything would improve as soon as I had his child. No more beatings or bickering, but…" She stopped and looked down at her hands her back shaking with sobs.

"Esme?" I softly asked brushing my fingers against her caramel curls.

She just shook her head and whimpered once before continuing, "I was so excited to be a mother….I couldn't believe it was real after all those years of thinking it would never happen and it did…Almost. My baby boy was a still born…The doctors never told me what I'd done wrong, but Charles had plenty to say. Three weeks after my son's birth we got into an argument, about trying again…I couldn't go through that again, the pain of wondering whether or not the child would live or if I was just killing another innocent being, but he wanted to try…he always wanted to try…But that time I put my foot down…..he just put his down harder. That's when you found me…"

I couldn't restrain the growl that arose from my throat, "He did that to you?!" How could someone find it in them to beat someone to death, let alone your wife?!

She nodded softly, "But, as I said, the past is gone and as you've said, the future isn't set, there's room for improvement." She smiled a bit, but her eyes were a mirror to how devastated she was. It was as if the world had chewed her up and spit her back out just so I would find her. The true question was, was I an improvement from her life before…or simply the sequel to her ever present nightmare?


	6. Moonlight Sonata

**Moonlight Sonata**

Esme:

Marcus was quiet. It was a while before he got up and looked out the window at the stars. "People never cease to surprise me," He finally said with a sigh.

I slowly stood up and stood beside him, gently tracing the outline of the stone window's edge. "I'm not understanding."

He smiled softly. "I think that's the first explanation you've asked of me since you arrived."

I nodded and smiled a bit seeing him do so, "Well, are you going to explain?" I teased lightly.

He smirked but nodded, "Humans seem to be becoming more inhumane as time goes by, while vampires –the true monsters- seem to get more humane."

I frowned softly, "That's not true."

He frowned deeply, his eyes reflecting against the moon's light, "Then how do you explain what Charles, did to you? Surely other women are going through the same problem, maybe even dying as we speak due to their husband's inhumanity."

"There are exceptions to everything, Charles was one of them. Charles was an exception to humanity. Humanity still exists, in fact it flourishes down in the city below us," I said as I gestured down at the candle lit windows of the townhouses below us. "And you are an exception to the inhumanity of vampires," I added thoughtfully. He was truly one of a kind. Jane and Aro had a certain evil tension about them; Marcus….everything he did and said had a feeling of genuine thoughtfulness and kindness.

Marcus looked down at me. I could feel his eyes boring into me as he gently moved my hair, uncovering my flawless, pale neck. My eyes turned up to him, meeting his. "I am anything but humane. I've murdered countless people…and enjoyed every moment, I've allowed false convictions of Aro and Caius to end guiltless lives; I've forced you to become what you can see as none other than a monster in yourself. Truly I am not a humane as you believe," he softly countered his finger gently tracing my cheekbone causing me to shiver, but not because I was cold.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. This life is meant for a monster. It is inevitable that you blend in from time to time. That's not your fault and certainly not unforgivable," I moved closer to him, seeing his shoulders slump and his eyes trail to the ground, not believing me. "There comes a time when all values must be set aside and you do what is necessary to stay alive. All humanity may seem lost, but it will return. To every bad ending there is a good beginning. I speak from experience," I said softly as I rested my hand against his solid chest.

His eyes lifted from the floor and gazed into my eyes. This silence in the air was sweet, tasteful as his hand gently took mine from his chest and held it softly but firmly between his. I moved my other hand to rest on his and he took in a sharp breath.

I frowned, "Marcus? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's right. I never told you that I had a gift."

My eyes widened a bit and I couldn't help but flinch. His hands tightened around mine, keeping me there. "No need to be afraid. It isn't a gift like young Jane's. I can sense the bonds between people, how they feel about other in a sense. Some bonds are to be expected….but others can be…stronger than I expect…"

I knew where his words were traveling and I stopped breathing, suddenly hyperaware of his hands encasing mine and the closeness of our bodies. I suddenly wanted to run, to leave the castle, to leave the country, afraid of what might happen next. The world was closing in and Charles invaded my mind, cooing to me, telling me he loved me when I knew the opposite was true. "Marcus," I whimpered in a panic tearing my hands from his, but he quickly trapped me against the wall his lips to my ear, his hands clutching mine between his.

"Please, Esme…Don't go…Don't go. I would never harm you. I promise for as long as I live I will never hurt you like he did….just please don't go," his voice pleaded softly as if saying a prayer.

My breath shuttered in my chest. I wanted to go, to get away from the fear in uncertainly, but I knew I couldn't leave. I couldn't bring myself to do so, not anymore. "I can feel it." I choked out, one of my hands snaking out of his to clutch his dark black cloak. "I feel the bond, Marcus."

I could feel his eyes shut against my skin as he took in a deep breath, "I know…I just can't fathom how it's possible. It seems so fast."

I shook my head softly and shut my eyes. "Bonds can be made instantaneously just as easily as they can be made over years." My mind trailed to my son –my stillborn baby boy- and I could feel the instant bond I'd contracted as soon as I'd learned of his existence. The bond was not too fast; it had fastened itself to my heart in the exact amount of time it was supposed to. This bond was no exception. "But everyone has a purpose, every bond is necessary," I finished softly, my voice trailing to a whisper in his ear. His hands gently tightened around my hands for a moment before the moved, one cupping my cheek as the other snaked to the small of my back, leaving me to rest my hands on his smooth neck and chest.

"Esme…" he softly started as his thumb stroked my cheek, "I don't think you'll ever be able to comprehend the feelings I've felt in your presence."

I smiled softly and gently touched my nose to his, "You would be surprised all I understand."

He chuckled a soft, deep laugh before answering, "I'm sure you do."

Then, he gently pressed his lips to mine and the rest of this cruel, inhumane world slipped away, replacing itself with something beautiful and new, something more enchanting than a soft moonlight sonata. The bond may have fabricated itself quickly, but in this moment I had no doubts it was genuine. Nothing this strong and beautiful could be harmful, maybe I will get my fairytale ending after all. I couldn't help but smile into his lips, happily lost in arms to stay.


	7. Somehow

**Somehow**

"Marcus, have you even been listening to us for the past hour! Marcus!" Suddenly I jumped as Aro slammed his book down on the table in front of me. The sound reverberated between the walls, settling around my ear.

"Forgive me, Aro. My thoughts were elsewhere," I explained turning my attention back to my brothers.

"Clearly," Caius retorted, obviously impatient with my preoccupation, but I couldn't help myself. It has been many nights since Esme and I first openly admitted to feeling the bond between us and she hasn't left my mind since. I spend every moment I'm out of my brother's company in her's and she's welcomed me every time.

I am sure to knock before I come in, out of courtesy which she's told me she appreciates. Her lips were softer than I envisioned them being, a rose petal wouldn't do them justice. Her hair was like silk when she was close enough to me allowing me to touch it. She was beautiful and tempting, yet untouchable. She was always cautious, hyper-aware, but I couldn't blame her after what had happened with her past husband. It simply made me more grateful for every advance she allowed.

"Marcus, there are a group of newborns tearing apart India. We need to stop it immediately," Aro explained with a sigh.

"Alright," I agreed, but then I remembered something. "That would mean we would have to leave the castle…"

"Yes, is that a problem now, Marcus?" Caius snarled, "Is she more important to you than upholding the law?"

"Hush, Caius…" Aro soothed before looking over at me. "You must join us my brother, it is your duty. Corin will attend to her as she does Athenodora and Sulpicia. All will be well."

I nodded softly; I knew she would be well off in the castle. It was myself I was worried about. I was uncertain as to whether I would be able to stand being out of her presence for so long. "When do we leave?" I asked under my breath.

"Tonight as soon as the sun sets," Aro answered.

I frowned. I would only have a few hours to bid her farewell for the next few days. Although I will run as fast as my brothers will let me in hopes to see her again. I looked up at Aro, "May I spend the rest of the day with Esme, to say goodbye?"

Aro frowned but nodded, "Of course, Marcus. Just be ready to leave when we call for you."

I nodded, "I will be."

I quickly traveled up the stairs and knocked on Esme's door. I could hear her sweet humming on the other side before she stopped. "Come in…" she called and I opened the door.

I smiled as I shut it behind me and crossed the room to her beautiful sitting form, placing my hands on her shoulders as she smiled up at me through her vanity mirror, her skin glittering in the evening sun's glow. She was radiant as the prisms of her skin dances around the room with every movement she made. "I thought you were in a meeting," she commented with a smile.

"I was, but it was cut short due to my preoccupation with…something else…" I explained.

"And what might you have been preoccupied about?" She coyly asked.

I smirked and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek, "An angel…"

She smiled but rolled her eyes, "I am no angel." The happy glow in her eyes faded. "I hunted while you were gone, with Jane."

I snarled, "What did she do to you?"

"Oh! No, she didn't do anything. I just….didn't like to hear their whimpers…" She explained.

I frowned and gently rubbed her shoulders, "I'm sorry, but it's who we are."

She sighed softly and stared down at her hands, "I just wish there were another way."

I frowned, pushing the thought of Carlisle Cullen out of my head. If I told her she would do one of two things. Worst case scenario she would decide to join his coven and leave me. I knew her bond was not as deep to me as mine was to her, but I hoped the rest would come in time. She loved me, just not as much as a usual mated relationship between two vampires. The second, more tolerable, scenario was that she would decide to hunt animals on her own, which I was not keen of either. Animal blood would make her considerably weaker than the rest of us and her kind heart would be enough of a hindrance to have when in battle, or even in a small dispute within the coven. Heidi, Jane, Aro, and especially Caius aren't very…accepting of Esme's loving disposition. I worry for her whenever she tells me she's been with one of them in my rare absences. It wouldn't be out of character for one of them to suddenly turn on her once she was alone with them.

I took a deep breath, suppressing a shudder, "I don't feel comfortable with you hunting alone with Jane. She can be quite dangerous, Esme."

She frowned deeply, "Jane wouldn't harm me. She has given me no reason not to trust her."

"Just because she has given you no reason, doesn't mean she doesn't think harmful things," I retorted protectively.

She sighed an exasperated sigh. "Marcus, I'm fine. You can relax."

I involuntarily growled, "You don't know that."

"Why are you being so protective? Calm down! No one's going to hurt me!" I instantly froze feeling her bond to me waver a bit, I knew she didn't like it when I hovered, but I didn't think it would affect our bond so much. I would have to be more careful in the future.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I have to leave for a few days. My brothers and I need to settle a raging newborn in China. I just want to be assured that you are safe during my absence," I amended.

She nodded softly and looked back at herself in the mirror. I watched as her focus stayed on her eyes, the sun reflecting against them making the red iris appear to be liquid blood swimming in her eyes. She quickly stood up and fixed a picture frame beside us. "It was off center," she explained, but I knew it hadn't been.

"Esme….are you alright?"

She frowned and looked down at the floor for a few moments before going over to her window, looking down into Volterra. "Yes."

She sounded so sincere, yet her actions told me otherwise. "Esme, please, you can tell me."

She frowned deeper, "It's not your burden to bear."

"Any burden of yours may as well be mine."

"It shouldn't be that way," She retorted, her fingers gently traced over the glass of the window but she accidentally presses the pad of her finger against the window too hard, cracking the glass. She frowned deeper and stepped back.

My arms were instantly around her, "I'll tell Aro so we can fix it…"

"Don't," she replied.

I frowned about to say something else, but in that moment Caius burst into the room. "Marcus, the problem has gotten worse. We're leaving. Now."

I frowned and gently stroked Esme's smooth cheek. "Go," she said softly, her crimson eyes meeting mine. "I will be safe."

I nodded softly and gently pressed my lips to hers before following Caius, dying to go back to her as I took each step away. I dared one look back. She was looking down at the ground, her arms wrapped around herself. The light from the window formed a halo around her being as the slight wind ruffled her hair and white flowing dress, bringing her sweet scent to my nose.

It was impossible to part from such an angel, but somehow I found the will and kept walking.

* * *

A/N :

I'm sorry it's been so long and that this chapter was so short! I'll try to get chapters out to you guys more frequently from here on.


End file.
